The Past Returns
by Rraz45
Summary: Vegeta is taken prisoner by the last surviving member of the Cold family. Can the Z gang rescue him in time to save him? Read and find out! Review! Will be short. Six chapters!
1. Kidnapped

The Past Returns

Bulma jumped into the pool. It has been six months since Gohan defeated Cell. Six months since Goku died. She missed Goku so much. He was one of her closest friends. Bulma dunk her head under the water. She rose up from the water and heard a voice.

"Where is the brat?" the voice asked.

Bulma turned around and saw her husband standing at the edge of the pool, arms crossed and his usual scowl on his face.

"My parents took him out today. Why don't you come in for a dip," Bulma spoke the last part seductivly.

Vegeta uncrossed his arms and looked at her. She was smirking sexily. Vegeta thought maybe a couple hours away from training wouldn't fo any harm.

Bulma got out of the pool and whispered in his ear, "Without clothes."

Vegeta smirked. His mate knew him all too well. Before they could start anything, Vegeta sensed some very familiar kis heading his way. He reconized them from somewhere, but he couldn't remember where. Vegeta saw some faces land behind his wife. He pulled her to his side in a procective embrace. He didn't notice some one sneak behind him. He felt something clamp around his neck. He tried to break it, but he couldn't. Then an alien stood before him.

"Prince Vegeta, Crown Prince of Vegeta-sei of the Saiyan Empire, you are under arrest for treason and other crimes against the Cold Empire," the aien informed. The alien was tall, white, and ugly. He had red eyes and wore something similar to Saiyan armor.

"I thought the Cold Empire was destroyed," Vegeta responded.

"No it wasn't," spoke a femine voice from behind Vegeta.

Vegeta saw who it was and froze. It was Iceia, the last member of the Cold family.

"Hello Prince Vegeta. Who is this young lady?" Iceia asked as she grabbed Bulma's chin, "Is she your mate Vegeta?"

Bulma spit in Iceia's face. Iceia looked horrified for a moment. She wiped the spit off of her hsce and slapped Bulma hard in the face, kncking her down a few feet away.

"Wench," Iceia spat.

Vegeta tried his best to break free from his restraints, but he couldn't. He couldn't even form a ki ball in his hands.

"I wouldn't try anything Prince Vegeta. That thing around your neck is a ki locker. You can't do anything," Iceia informed.

Iceia punshed Vegeta hard in the gut. He doubled over in pain.

"I will make you pay for what you did to my family," Iciea spoke.

Iciea elbowed Vegeta in the back of the neck, rendering him unconcious.

"Take him back to the ship," Iceia told her guards.

They flew off with Vegeta's limp body.

Bulma screamed Vegeta's name, but it was hopless. He was gone.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Well what did you think?

REVIEW!!!!


	2. Reunion

The Past Returns

"Gohan Piccolo is here," Chi Chi informed her son.

"Can I train with him Mom?" Gohan asked.

"When you finished the assignment you are working on," Chi Chi answered.

"Ok Mom," Gohan got back to work immediatly.

"Woud you like some water?" Chi Chi asked her guest.

Piccolo nodded his head. Chi Chi handed a glass of water to him and sat across from him. She put a hand on her very swollen baby.

"I'm due soon," Chi Chi wiped a tear from her face. "I wish he was here."

Before Piccolo could try to say anything, the phone rang. Chi Chi go up and answered.

"Hello Son residence," Chi Chi answered.

"Chi Chi," Bulma said between sobs.

"Bulma is that you? What's wrong?" Chi Chi knew Bulma was crying on the other end.

"It's Vegeta," Bulma began.

"What about Vegeta," Chi Chi asked.

"They took him? Bulma sobbed even louder.

"Who took him? Tell me what happened," Chi Chi spoke.

Chi Chi's words caught Piccolo's attention. Chi Chi was silent as Bulma explained what happened.

"And they just took him," Bulma finished her story.

"Don't worry Bulma," Chi CHi reassured.

"Can you get the gang over here?" Bulma asked.

"I will," Chi Chi answered.

Chi Chi hung up the phone and turned to Piccolo.

"What happened to Vegeta?" Piccolo asked.

"He was taken," Chi Chi answered.

"I'm going to Capsule Corp," Piccolo headed to the door.

"Wait I'm coming to," Gohan ran over to Piccolo.

"You are not going anywhere Gohan," Chi Chi ordered.

"I need to help Mom. I promise I'll study extra hard when I get back," Gohan promised.

Chi Chi looked in her son's eyes. He has Goku's eyes. Chi Chi knew she had to let him go. She was afraid she might lose him though. She already lost her husband, she couldn't lose her son too. She put her hands on her belly and sighed.

"Be safe," Chi Chi said in defeat.

"I will Mom," Gohan took off along side Piccolo.

Chi Chi called the rest of the Z fighters and told them to head to Capsule Corp.

Gohan and Piccolo arived first. The rest of the Z fighters arrived shortly after.

"Bulma," Gohan gave her a big hug.

"Hey babe," Yamcha greeted.

Bulma told everyone what happened this morning.

"So are you saying the Cold family took Vegeta?" Krillin asked.

Bulma nodded her head.

"Well it can't be that bad since Vegeta used to work for Frieza," Yamcha added.

Bulma hit him hard in the back of the head.

"You doofas. Remember Vegeta betrayed the Frieza on Namek. They want revenge on Vegeta. He told me that they would torture him until he begged for death and then they would kill him," Bulma yelled at her ex.

"Well then all we need to do is rescue him," Gohan stated. "I wish Trunks was here to help us."

THe Z gang moved their attention to the loud crash about a hundred feet away.

"Now what," Tien rolled his eyes.

The person flew out of the crater and joined the Z gang. The person was non other than Mirai Trunks.

"Hey guys what's up?" Mirai Trunks asked with a smile on his face.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N:

Sorry this chapter was so short. it will get longer.

REVIEW!!!


	3. Scream

The Past Returns

"Trunks what are you doing here?" Tien asked.

"Um well I came here to see Dad," Trunks answered.

Bulma sobbed. She really missed her husband.

"Mother, what's wrong?" Trunks noticed the tears in his young mother's eyes.

"It's Vegeta. He's been taken," Bulma answered.

Mirai Trunks looked at the Z warriors who nodded their heads in confirmation.

"Don't worry Mom, I'll make sure we'll get him back," M. Trunks reassured.

Bulma looked at her future son in the eye and gave a half smile. She went back in to thehouse so the Z gang could figure out what to do.

"So what's the plan?" Tien asked.

"We rescue Vegeta," Piccolo answered.

"How?" Krillin asked.

"By using the ship my father uses to train to follow Cold," M. Trunks answered.

"Man Vegeta better be thankful when we rescue him," Yamcha spoke.

"That will be the day," Tien responded.

Everyone but Piccolo and M. Trunks laughed. M. Trunks got Capsule 3 ready and they took off.

*~*~*

Vegeta woke up chained to a wall. He knew these chains blocked his ki. He was completley powerless. He hated feeling this weak. He shifted his position on the cold floor. He noticed someone watching him from behind the bars that locked him in this cell.

"Are you just going to keep staring at me?" Vegeta sarcastically asked.

"Just waiting for you to finally wake up sun shine," Iceia replied.

Vegeta snorted. He noticed Iceia's personal guards enter the cell along with her. They had an evil glint in their eyes.

"I've always wanted to hear you scream Vegeta," Iceia spoke ask she closed the cell door.

*~*~*

"Do you have any idea where the ship Vegeta was on went?" Piccolo asked.

"I have a pretty good idea. We are almost as fast as the sip, but they still have a half a day on us," M. Trunks answered.

"This is so boring," Yamcha thout out loud.

Gohan was silent the whole time. He stood by Piccolo and Mirai Trunks. When they left Earth's atmosphere, Gohan trained and meditated. He was getting his mind set on the battle he was soon to face. He wasn't to mess up like he did with Cell. Goku died because Gohan messed up. He wasn't going to let anyone get hurt because of him.

Hours later, Mirai Trunks anounced that they were right near the ship.

"Finally."

"It's about time."

"So what is next?" Gohan asked.

"Now we got to sneak on the ship," M. Trunks replied.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Krillin asked.

*~*~

Vegeta refused to let out any sign of pain as her body guards punched him hard in the gut. He doubled over in pain, but still remained silent.

"I'm surprised you haven't screamed Vegeta," Iceia spoke as she slapped him hard in the face.

Vegeta moved his head back to face her. He spit out some blood in his mouth from the hard slap at Iceia's feet. She frowned and punched him hard in the face, cutting his left cheek.

"You need to learn some respect monkey," Iceia spat.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N:

Well that is all for now. Thanks for all the reviews so far. I know this chapter was short, but next chater will be longer.

REVIEW!!!!


	4. Prepare

**The Past Returns**

Vegeta felt the blood drip down his back. He wanted to yell out in pain, but he didn't. He remained stonic. He refused to show Iceia and her goons, that he was in pain. He closed his eyes and focused on the most calming thing in his life- the mother of his son, his mate, Bulma Briefs. He didn't hear the insults Iceia and her man spat at him. He focused on seeing his mate and his son once more. Seeing Bulma get all excited about an invention, or seeing the fire in her blue eyes when they got into one of their arguments-that is what he focused on.

Bulma sat down on her balcony ledge. She looked out into the night sky. Somewhere out there, Mirai Trunks was searching for Vegeta. She wanted so badly to Vegeta to be here, holding her in his arms. Bulma felt her eyes fill with tears. NO! She refused to cry. Her son will bring back his father. She needed to have faith in the Z warriors and Vegeta.

"Don't worry Trunks is on his way," Bulma saud out loud.

Mirai Trunks cracked his nuckles. Gohan was asleep on the opposite corner. Krillin was asleep beside him as well. Yamcha and Tien collpased in the middle of the floor. They sure did snore loudly. Piccolo was meditating beside him. Mirai Trunks looked at the ship's navigational system. He was impressed with his mother's handy-work. She really is the smartest woman. M. Trunks estimated that they should arrive at Iceia's main ship in the next couple of hours. _'Just a few more hours,'_ M. Trunks thought.

Vegeta knew all his fingers were broken. Along with a few ribs as well. He figured his left shoulder was dislocated. His right leg was broken in several places. He was in a great amount of pain, but he still remained silent. It infuriated Iceia. By this time she would have her prisoner begging at her feet. But not him. The Saiyan Prince was seemiling more trouble than she expected. But no matter, no one can handle being tortured for long. Eventually he will break, and she will be there to witness it.

Mirai Trunks finallly allowed his eyes to closed. He was exhausted, but he knew he couldn't sleep. He decided finally to allow his eyes some rest. A few moments later, an alarm sounded off. He jerked his eyes awake, and moved his body closer to the screen.

"What is it Trunks?" Krillin groggily asked.

"The ship. It is two hundred meters in front of us," M. Trunks answered.

Everyone was now wide awake. Yamcha stretched to eliminate the stiffness in his joints. Tien rotted his shoulder blades. Krillin stretched for the oncoming battle. Gohan remained silent, focusing everything on what will happen next. He wanted to be like Piccolo, anticipate what will happen next rather than be taken by surprise.

"Ready kid?" Piccolo asked Gohan.

Gohan looked at Piccolo with a serious expression. He did not want to fail again. He refused to fail again.

"I'm ready," Gohan answered.

M. Trunks put his sword around his shoulders. Whatever was about to happen, he was ready. He was trained by the best- Gohan and his father.

"Let's do this," M. Trunks sated.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

A/N: Well what did you think?

Only two more chapters left. Sorry this chapter was so short, it was an interlude chapter.

REVIEW!!!!!


	5. Rescue

**The Past Returns**

The Z Gang infultrated the ship easily. They were undected. Now it was the question of finding their missing friend.

"I can't sense Vegeta's ki," Krillin staed.

"Focus on the Cold's ki," Piccolo responded.

Everyone closed their eyes. They focused on an energy signal that was similar to both Frieza and his father. After a moment, they all came to the same conclusion. Iceia and her strongest guards (about the strength of the Ginyu Force) were in the bottom of the ship. They ran down the halls quickly so they wouldn't be noticed. They ran past the doors to the cell that held the Saiyan Prince.

The sight before them, made every single Z warrior gasp. Vegeta was in the center of cell on his, and covered in his own blood. Iceia's hands were covered in his blood, and the walls had blood splatter on them.

"Father," Mirai Trunks spoke.

Vegeta opened his eyes. He could see his son and the Z gang. He smirked. Look's like Trunks would get his revenge for him.

"Kill them," Iceia ordered.

Iceia's guards attacked the Z gang. M. Trunks and Gohan transformed into Super Saiyans. Gohan single handedly defeated all of the guards. Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha looked at Gohan in astonishment. He was so powerful. Yep, he was definatly the son of Goku! Mirai Trunks stared at Iceia. He knew his father wanted the death of her by his hands.

"You are the monky prince's son?" Iceia asked in astonishment.

nodded his head. Iceia looked back and forth between M. Trunks and Vegeta. M. Trunks was wearing a smirk that was a carbon copy of the smirk his father was wearing. A look of horror was sketched on Iceia's face. M. Trunks raised his hand and released a ki ball that tore the last memeber of the Cold Empire in to two. The Cold Empire had truely fallen at the hands of the Saiyans.

Piccolo released Vegeta from his restraints. Vegeta could barely stand up on his own.

"About time," Vegeta stated.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Mother is waiting for you," M. Trunks informed his father.

M. Trunks noticed the emotions that flashed in his father's eyes. His mother taught him that the best way to read Vegeta, is to search his eyes. He may always were that indifferent mask, but his eyes were the window to his soul.

"Let's go then," Vegeta responded.

M. Trunks smiled and followed his father off the ship. When they arrived at their ship, Gohan gave Vegeta a sensu bean. He was back to a hundred perecent.

"Ready for take off?" M. Trunks asked the group.

"Hold on," Vegeta answered.

M. Trunks looked confused. His gaze followed his father's movements. Vegeta opened the latch door and raised his index finger. He released a ki beam that decimated Iceia's space ship. He mumbled a few words in his native toungue, and returned to his seat.

"Ready now?" Tien sarcastically asked.

Vegeta scowled at him. M. Trunks powered the ship and set the cordinates for Eartrh.

Bulma sat in her lab. She was working on some updates for the new line of capsules her and her father had built. She heard her mother's voice on the interom.

"Bulma dear, Chi Chi is here," Bunny chipperly informed her daughter.

Bulma smiled. She hadn't seen the raven-haired woman in a while. Maybe Chi Chi could get her mind off her worries.

"Bulma!" Chi Chi smiled widely at the sight of her friend.

Bulma gave her a big hug.

"You are just about due Chi," Bulma said as she pointed to her friend's swollen belly.

"Counting down until it ends," Chi Chi replied.

Bulma laughed.

Suddenly there was a large crash that shook the whole compound. Bulma immediatly ran outside with Chi Chi in tow. Out on the lawn, Capsule 3, made its landing. Bulma took a deep breath. The door opened and everyone walked outside.

"Gohan my baby," Chi Chi ran to her sun and hugged him tightly.

Bulma grinned seeing the future version of her son walk off the ship. But was really got her captivated was the man who walked out of the ship behind Mirai Trunks. It was Vegeta! Furthermore, he didn't have a scratch on him.

Bulma gave M. Trunks a tight hug and thanked him. Bulma turned and faced her husband and whispered something in his ear. He smirked. Bulma jumped into his arms. He was shocked at first, but after a moment he kissed his mate on the forehead.

After the Z gang left and M. Trunks took baby Trunks out. Bulma could show her mate how much she missed her husband with a heated love making session.

"Don't leave me ever again," Bulma whispered in her husband's ear.

"Don't worry woman, I'm not going anywhere," Vegeta answered.

* * *

A/N: Well what did you think?

The next chapter will be the epilogue.

REVIEW!!!!!


	6. Epilogue

**The Past Returns**

"Vegeta come on!" Bulma shouted into the GR's intercom.

Vegeta exited the GR and noticed his wife and son (baby) waiting for him. He picked her up and flew off into the sky.

"What in the hell are you doing Vegeta?" Bulma yelled.

"You were the one nagging that we were late. I plan to get us there faster," Vegeta answered.

Bulma smiled and snuggled into her husband's chest.

Ten minutes later, Vegeta landed outside a hospital. They walked inside and headed for the front desk.

"Hi where is room 228?" Bulma asked.

"Second floor, take a right when you get off the elevator," the woman sitting behind the desk answered.

When Bulma, Trunks, and Vegeta got off the elevator, they spotted the Ox King and Gohan sitting in a couple of chairs.

"How is she?" Bulma asked.

"She has been in there for a while. Nurse said she was doing fine," the Ox King answered.

Bulma smiled and took a seat beside Gohan. She set Trunks down on her lap.

"Are you excited?" Bulma asked the teenager.

Gohan nodded his head.

A nurse walked over to the group.

"Are you here for Chi Chi Son?" the nurse asked.

"Yes," Gohan answered, "How is she?"

"She is fine. She gave birth to a healthy boy. You can go see her now," the nurse answered.

Chi Chi was sitting in her bed with a small bundle in her hands. Gohan sat on the bed beside her. The Ox King stood beside the bed. Bulma stood on the other side of the bed, and Vegeta leaned up against the wall beside the door.

"What's his name?" Bulma asked.

"Goten," Chi Chi answered.

"He has Dad's eyes," Gohan stated as he looked at his baby brother.

"He does," Chi Chi said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Trunks squealed when he noticed the baby in Chi Chi's arms.

"Uh-oh. I think these two will be a pair of misfits," The Ox King spoke with a laugh.

"Yep they will be insepirable," Bulma stated.

Vegeta smiled. It was a beautiful day today. And tommorrow looked just as promising.

* * *

**The End**

A/N: Well what did you think?

Thanks for all the reviews!

REVIEW!!!!!


End file.
